yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Skylord Lysander
Skylord Lysander is a protagonist featured in Season 2 and Season 3. He is, by far, the most recurring Skylord character, and 4th most recurring character overall, being shown prominently on the icon for the Shadow of Israphel on YouTube, as well as the 4th protagonist, and presumably the 3rd most important character after Old Peculier's death. He was proven innocent in for burning down Mistral City when Jock Fireblast admitted burning Mistral. Although previously thought to have been responsible for destroying the Yogcave, and turning Granny Bacon into a zombie, this has been proven false. Backstory Not much of Skylord Lysander's backstory is known. He is from Mistral City, and apparently a man of great respect and power, enough to be a Skylord. It is vaguely implied during Episode 26 of Shadow of Israphel that Skylord Lysander and Skylord Jasper had a "homosexual" relationship that Simon mentions to have lasted for some time. They are "homosexual", recognized in a later episode. He is currently at the Skyhold defending it and waiting to give assistance to the heroes during the final battle. Plot Lysander's first appearance was in the final episode of Survival Island, "Up and away", showing up with Old Peculier to rescue Simon and Lewis from the island. They quickly fly off to Mistral City in The Celaeno, where he says they can stop Israphel and rescue Daisy. In "Crash and Burn", the first episode of Season 3, they crash the Celaeno next to the Hellgate, and after finding the Yogcave destroyed, he leads the trio to Mistral City. He then leads both Simon and Lewis to Fumblemore after Peculier is revealed to be very sick, and helps them steal a golden record from Skylord Jasper's house. Later during Episode 9, after Peculier is returning back to good health, Lysander rather oddly decides not to go underground with the other three, saying he wasn't very good at underground. Afterwards, as the city burns, Simon and Lewis discover a shrine to Israphel under Lysander's house's floor, though this was just an attempt to frame him. He then isn't seen until Episode 26, where it is strongly implied that he has a homosexual relationship with Jasper. Madame Nubescu helps to reveal that Lysander was framed. The prophecy in question was "You shall be met again by a man in blue and a man in red. - Trust your heart and know that they are not as they seem." This prophecy likely refers to Lysander and Jasper, of whom are in blue and red clothes, respectively. It may mean that a Cultist set up the netherrack passage beneath Lysander's house. This is reinforced by the fact that the first thing Honeydew says when they discover the shrine under his floor is "It can't be!", which helps confirm the "trust your heart" line. After escaping from the underwater ship in BBQ Bay, it is in fact revealed that the notorious pirate Jock Fireblast was the culprit behind the Mistral City burning meaning Skylord Lysander was in fact innocent. It was probable that Jock Fireblast was the one who framed Lysander, although it is unknown whether or not Jock had allies. During Episode 26, Simon and Lewis stay at Skylord Jasper's Retreat with him where it is revealed that Jasper has Lysander locked in the basement, after freeing him it is shown that Lysander is actually good and that he may be in a homosexual relationship with Jasper. At the end of Episode 26, Spacker, Um Bongo and Jasper leave and Simon, Lewis and Lysander set off to Skyhold. When they arrive at Skyhold, they are met by Skylord Vitali. When Vitali demands to know why Lysander brought non-Skylords to Skyhold, Lysander asks to see Skylord Amber about the piece of Karpath's Map in the Skyhold, Vitali reveals that she is dead, and all the Skylords but him and Skylord Baako have disappeared, which he blames on the Carnivale Del Banjo. Lysander then asks to see Baako, his grandfather, who is ill. Along the way they meet Madame Nubescu, who Vitali claims is trying to poison Baako, while she claims she is helping him. Sending Vitali away, Skylord Lysander and the others visit Baako. Madame Nubescu, using a golden apple, heals Baako slightly. Baako then tells Lysander to have Simon and Lewis undergo the Trials of The Skylords to gain entrance to the control room, to gain the map piece. Baako then explodes, traumatizing Simon. Lysander then tells the two to undergo the Trials, while he searches for the culprit of the murder. After two Trials, he meets with Simon and Lewis again, and tells them that Vitali imprisoned someone in a cage under Skyhold. He tells them to go to the Cage and free the prisoner, while he distracts Vitali. When they meet up afterwards, the two tell Lysander that the prisoner, Um Bongo, told them he saw Vitali burying bones under the apple tree. When they dig under the tree, they find the tombs of the Skylords murdered by Vitali, as well as Vitali, now revealed to be a vampire, sleeping in a coffin. They awaken him, then slay him. He drops a disc, which seems to be related to the control room. Lysander has the two finish the last trial. After they do, he unseals the control room, discovering the fact that the Skyhold is an enormous ship. After Simon and Lewis discover the map fragment is in the Turtle God, they leave Lysander to study the controls. After they leave the Turtle God, Lysander meets up with them, telling them that he will rebuild the Skylords, and that they can count on his aid when the time comes. He then gives them planes to fly to Stoneholm, the location of the last map fragment. Lysander is possibly the highest ranking of the four known living Skylords. This might make him in charge of the entire organization. also he's a little gay bitch Trivia * He is presumably portrayed by someone called John Fatima, as revealed during Minecon - Yogscast Panel Part 1. Appearances Season 2 *"Survival Island" Part 11: Up and away! Season 3 *"Shadow of Israphel" Part 1: Crash and Burn *"Shadow of Israphel" Part 2: The Road to Mistral *"Shadow of Israphel" Part 3: I DEMAND YOUR FINEST BACON! *"Shadow of Israphel" Part 4: Proper Quest *"Shadow of Israphel" Part 5: Breakfast Distraction *"Shadow of Israphel" Part 26: The Mansion *"Shadow of Israphel" Part 27: To Skyhold! *"Shadow of Israphel" Part 28: Fire and Ice *"Shadow of Israphel" Part 29: The Cage *"Shadow of Israphel" Part 30: Ghost in the Shell Skin His skin at the moment at Episode 27 has the rainbow bands round his arm and looks a lot like Skylord Jasper's only a different colour, this could mean he is homosexual or that Jasper's odd outfit is actually some kind of proper Skylord uniform. During the episode he is wearing leather armor to hide this. Quotes "Please close the door on the way in!" "You'll leave us open to creepers!" "Jasper, you're a fag!" "RUN!!" "Are you rummaging though my personal chest heroes?" "It looks... like a bucket of muddy water with 2 golden apples and some feathers in it" '"Stop breaking physics!" "I'll... be on the deck... don't break the laws of physics any more than you already have." "Damn it Fumblemore!" Gallery Lysander Prison.jpg|Skylord Lysander trapped in Skylord Jasper's house. Skylord Lysander.png|Skylord Lysander, as seen in one of the earlier SoI episodes. GOIS.jpg|Skylord Lysander and Honeydew inspecting the hidden control room of the Skyhold. CropperCapture-27-.png|One of the Shadow of Israphel title cards depicting the destruction of Lysander's airship. SoI Episode 1.png|Skylord Lysander flying in his airship aside Honeydew and Xephos. Skylord Lysander2.png|Skylord Lysander's latest skin. Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Skylords